


The Only Exception

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Of Sex, Ink, and Skateboards [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Romantic Identity Crisis, Summer break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I,” Felix’s mouth stalled and the blond peppered kisses to them instead. Every time his mouth would open, would click shut again, Washington would press more and more kisses to his lips—to his face; cheeks, jaw, chin and even his eyelids. <br/>“I love you,” Washington whispered with that large grin of his. Moaning when Felix’s tongue slipped between his open teeth to tangle and coax his tongue into an action that wasn’t him whispering his love for Felix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejokeristhethief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/gifts).



> Joker wanted Felix coming to the conclusion that he may just love Washington after all. And thus, he has a bit of a panic where he needs to figure out his romantic identity again.

He wasn’t sure when it finally began to dawn upon him. When was it that the thoughts began to piece his mind? When did they creep into his head and made him question his very being? Who the hell was this guy to make him question everything about himself?

He sat there with one of Vergil’s beanies pulled over his wheat blond hair, the computer nestled in his lap as he finished up the last of his online quiz. One of Felix’s sweaters covering his torso, the sleeves rolled up as the AC licked at their skin.

Washington had decided to take three online courses that summer to help him with his studies later in his years—maybe get a job that didn’t deal with porn, or maybe even decide to do something else with his time. Maybe declare his minor in… maybe psychology, maybe another language. He told them that he was keeping his opinions open and Felix decided to park his ass beside him as often as possible while the blond worked.

“You alright?” Wash inquired, glancing up from his test that he was re-reading to smile at the other male nestled beside him. The television still muted, a rerun of _Criminal Minds_ flashing on the screen as Felix busied himself with his own thoughts—with watching Washington.

Felix’s brown eyes flashed away from the cluster of freckles over Washington’s cheek. “Just… want to get my cuddle on actually but I’m waiting until you’re done.” He smirked at his boyfriend, his cheeks feeling a little pink when the blond’s gray-blue eyes widened and softened. He felt nervous now, he felt unlike himself. These thoughts, these feelings made him weird—he was surprised to _enjoy_ it too. He was shock about just how these feelings seized his heart and made his breath catch when Wash would smile at him.

Wash caught the male’s lips in a quick kiss, “I’m almost done re-reading this last response. On the last paragraph and then we can cuddle for the rest of the night, or until you want to stop, okay?” Felix could only nod, resting his head on Washington’s shoulder and started reading the answer that he had written. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest as the blond went back to reading, growing comfortable with Felix’s weight on his shoulder.

\--

High school.

It had to have started in high school back when Washington started becoming a constant after Maine and he had broken up. Felix remembers constantly nudging the two together, tagging along to ease them into hanging out together. It wasn’t until the following school year that Washington truly because the constant figure he was now.

Sitting at their lunch table with a bottle of either water or soda in between his hands, a fruit of some sort, and a sandwich sitting in front of him as he smiled that crooked grin of his and made Felix howl with laughter. The stories that boy knew impressed him—from tales of injures to drunken shenanigans, there was always something _new_ that Wash would bring up.

And then there was the praise.

There was the times where he’d lean in, whisper complements that were for Felix’s ears only while Locus and their friends looked on with raised brows.

 _“Wash,”_ Locus had moaned in his ear more than once when they were fucking. When they were relieving the built up pressure, the tension, the stress. Sometimes, for the fun of it, Felix would think of Wash too. He’d picture what Locus saw—the freckles, the pale white hue his skin would take in the winter, the fluttering of his full eyelashes as he arched and panted with pleasure.

\--

Locus’ bed at home was only so big, much to Felix’s growing displeasure. He missed sleeping sandwiched between Vergil and Washington, missed the tangle of bodies and the jostling in the morning when two would try to pry their way out of the tangle of limps without waking them all. If anything he missed sharing a bed with Washington at this moment more than anything; these _feelings_ had made him clingy, made him want to just stick to his side or back or _something_.

It made him feel off; the fluttering in his stomach, the roll. How his heart would quicken.

He pushed the man beside him, waking his childhood friend and now-boyfriend from his slumber. “Can I sleep with Wash tomorrow, or slip in here with the two of you?” He questioned, poking and prodding at the man to insure that he didn’t return to sleep before he obtained an answer.

Locus groaned, “whu?” He was always so articulate upon first waking. His hair mussed; sticking up from a mixture of his tossing, his turning and a little bit of static to give it that added _umpf_. “Wha’ do you wa’t?” he slurred, green eyes blinking, squinting at his partner.

“I want to sleep with Washington tomorrow but you called dibs. So, either I squeeze into this bed with the two of you or I sleep with Wash. Please.” He even said _please_. Shit, he was in deep now.

Locus pushed himself up, running his hand through his mess of hair. “You want to sleep with Wash…” he paused to yawn, “Why all of a sudden?” Felix groaned at his inquiry; he didn’t want to just blurt out his assumption about this swirl of mess _feels_ within him. He wasn’t sure—not exactly. He assumed that that’s what it was, but in the actuality? Felix was confused, curious, _terrified_.

He swallowed, “I’m… having an emotional crisis and these… these feelings—” the rest caught in his throat. Slipping from between his teeth in a garbled unintelligent mess.

Locus snorted, lowering back into the covers where he covered Felix’s body with his own. Kissing his jaw, his cheek, the tip of his nose. “You love him,” he filled in Felix’s missing words for him. For once being the voice that filled in the words that he needed. “You’re scared, it’s understandable despite him voicing his own feelings for you. It’s a large change for you,” he continued to voice the very fears that Felix kept circling around.

“Is this what you went through?” Felix whispered, tucking his face into Locus’ jaw. Holding the man around his torso, grounding himself in that moment—it was just Locus and him. Just the two of them. Just like when they were kids.

“Still is,” Locus replied simply. “You fear that he’d stop loving you. You fear that something would happen to him—his mother would hurt him, he’d get hit by a car. Your love for him is a weakness yet a strength.” He rolled them to their sides where Felix tangled their legs together like he’d do with Washington all the time. “You learn what you can learn to put up with, what you like.”

He snickered, “you sound like a romance novel. _Oh it’s lovely~_ ” He grinned to himself, lighting the mood. Locus’ lips tended to flap more when he was a little out of it—drunk, tired, high… it was interesting to listen to him talk. Listen to him speak about what he’s passionate about.

“You should know, I’ve watched those movies you love.” Ugh, yes. Locus would bring up Felix’s love for Rom-Coms and Chick Flicks movies. “You and Washington should watch one tomorrow, Vergil and I will go out—give you some time.”

Felix sighed, his body deflating, moulding into the man’s body. “I… yeah, that could work.”

“But you’re sleeping with Vergil tomorrow. I promised David that we’d make love—just the two of us.” Felix forced a whine from lips, “no you are not observing.”

He chuckled, “awww but Lo! I’ll be really really quiet,” the older male couldn’t see the playful wink that he threw at the male. His playful mood returning now that a second wind seemed to sweep upon him. The fit insomnia now becoming useful.

“No.”

\--

It was amusing to return to that same skate park with a few of the same old people, now adults, skating their day away. Vergil perched himself on one of the rails, smirking at how quickly Washington tosses off one of Vergil’s shirts and takes a running start to vault up the ramp with his board tucked under his arm.

Felix sat beside him, “he’s actually really good with that thing.” He nodded to the blond rolling down the ramp.

Vergil huffed, accepting the offered shirt that Locus swept up from the ground before joining them. “Is this what you would do every summer?”  Felix nodded, “huh.”

“Well, there was the drinking and sex too but that’s kinda a given,” the human pincushion waggled his brows.

\--

It was the moment. He was just going to sweep in and just blurt it out.

Washington was half watching one of his lectures, glancing between the episode of Teen Wolf Felix threw on to pass the time while Wash attempted to be a decent student while snuggled against Felix’s side with the older male’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. "So I... Don't think I'm aromantic like I thought." Just like ripping off a Band-Aid, like jumping into a pool on a hot summer day—no pussy footing, just jump right in.

 He paused the recording, closing his computer and setting the device on the coffee table beside their chips and pop. "Oh?" his tone curious; there was more to be said on the matter but the blond did not wish to pry. If he wanted to tell there was nothing in this world that could keep Felix from releasing that cat from the bag.

The brown haired male shrugged, oozing a false bravado. His heart was thundering, threatening to leap either out his mouth or burst from his chest. "Maybe... I don’t know, is there a Demi-romantic or is it gray-romantic?"

He continued with his soft tone, the ease in an effort to calm him. That was a huge thing to say, shocking for all parties. "It's whatever you wish to use. You don't need to have one—" Washington had an assumption of what was coming next—what the other shoe was.

"I think I actually love you. Like, really love you. Like, I joked about it in high school and earlier but... I don't think those were jokes? Not completely." He was nervous—he hasn’t been this nervous since he was in the third grade and he was the main character in _A Christmas Carol_. He was rambling, maybe stuttering— _shit_. Shit he was making himself out into being a right idiot. A dumb shithead—

Washington cupped his face, kissing the man out of his thoughts—his _fears_. “I love you,” he said it. Said the words that made Felix’s face flush in the dark at night when they were going to bed. He had starting biting the inside of his cheeks when Washington would tell him that he loved him—that he loved _them_. He loved so easily. So willing, without fear of the pain that could come from it.

“I,” Felix’s mouth stalled and the blond peppered kisses to them instead. Every time his mouth would open, would click shut again, Washington would press more and more kisses to his lips—to his face; cheeks, jaw, chin and even his eyelids.

“I love you,” Washington whispered with that large grin of his. Moaning when Felix’s tongue slipped between his open teeth to tangle and coax his tongue into an action that _wasn’t_ him whispering his love for Felix.

Felix broke away, “fuck David. Fuck I lo—” Washington pushed him back, straddling Felix’s waist and devouring his pierced tongue. Teeth biting, pulling at the rings slipped through Felix’s lips. Hands groping down his shoulders, down his fabric covered chest to fiddle with the button of his jeans. “David,” his moaned before the man slipped his tongue back between his teeth and snuck a hand down his pants.

“I love you so fucking much,” the blond hissed, tugging Felix’s cock free from his boxers, from his jeans until they pooled just beneath his balls. His hands were everywhere; sliding up clothing, pulling down others. His body in movement, so much movement.

“Shit,” Felix cursed, following after those lips blindly when he pulled back. His shirt bunching around his ribs as Washington dropped down to mouth at the stubble growing in around the base of Felix’s cock. “David— _fuck_!” He sucked in a breath as the man took his cock in hand, and pumped his prick until it leaked. Until the man bucked, moaning and tossing his head back to moan the blond’s name again.

In the middle of Locus family’s living room, with someone able to waltz in at anymore, Washington swallowed down his cock. Going from nothing to _everything_ , the action had Felix screaming—“ _OH FUCK DAVID!_ ” His fingers digging into Washington’s scalp as the blond moaned around his cock, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head.

The _screaming_ was new. Wash had got him begging before, shouting and whimpering too. But the scream of pleasure was exhilarating.

He bucked up, pulling the man’s head down to the base of his cock with both hands fisted in Washington’s hair. Moaning loudly, “Uuugh, fuck! Fuck like that baby, just like that David. Take my cock just like that. You’re so fucking pretty—that mouth is sinful.” He clenched his eyes shut, hips shuttering when Wash moaned around his cock. Hands sliding up and down the front of Felix’s thighs, slipping between before sliding back up to cup and caress the man’s balls. “Fuck. Fuck! Do you know how _hot_ —ughhhh, _shit! Fuck._ —how hot it is that you don’t have a gag reflex? Mmm, yes. Yes! Fuck yes, swallow my cock. Just fucking **take it _._** ”

His thrusts aborted, quick, chasing his high—pulling Washington’s head down until his nose pressed against his skin. He came with a bellow of the blond’s name. A loud “ **David!** ” ringing in Wash’s ears as he pulled away with a cough, cupping his own jaw.

Felix’s chest heaved, groaning in displeasure as Wash slipped Felix’s boxers and pants back up to their rightful placement. “I love you, you asshole. You didn’t have to blow me to get me to say it though,” he grunted when the blond flopped down on his chest, petting Felix’s cheek.

He was grinning, Felix didn’t need to see that face to know that he was. “I love you,” the words tumbling out like gravel out of his abused throat. “And I wanted to. You’re really hot when you’re nervous. Also cute, but…” his whole body shrugged with him.

Felix grunted, eyelids refusing to open as the television show continued on without its audience.


End file.
